Do The Owl
Do The Owl is a song from Wiggly Party: Live in Concert. It was later appeared in the Wiggly Safari video and album. In Wiggly Safari, you can hear Steve and Terri Irwin's voices in the background. In Splish Splash Big Red Boat and Pumpkin Face, there are no voices heard from Steve or Terri Irwin. However, Anthony's voice can be heard in Pumpkin Face. Lyrics Wiggly Safari= Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (What a ripper!) Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (Absolutely gorgeous!) The owl is a type of bird Found all around the world Use your hands and make big owl eyes We're gonna do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (Gee whiz!) Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (Now that's a cute little critter!) They come out by the light of the moon That's when they find their food So stretch your silent wings We're gonna do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo "G'day, I'm Steve Irwin. Did you know that owls are found all around the world? They can be tiny or huge, they have great big claws to pick up their prey. And mate, can they ever hear things or what! Hoo." They live in a cave or tree They use their great big eyes to see Flying from tree to tree We're gonna do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (Repeat and fade) |-|Pumpkin Face= Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (O-o-o-o-owl) Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (O-o-o-o-owl) The owl is a type of bird Found all around the world Use your hands to make big, owl eyes We're gonna do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (O-o-o-o-owl) Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (O-o-o-o-owl) They come out by the light of the moon That's when they find their food So stretch your silent wings We're gonna do the owl Hoo-oo hoo-oo "We love you to do the owl dance everybody! Gee c'mon! Oh yeah man, do the owl! That's it, spread your wings! Gee c'mon! Hoot Hoot!" They live in a cave or tree They use their great big eyes to see Flying from tree to tree We're gonna do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (O-o-o-o-owl) Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl (O-o-o-o-owl) REPEAT X2 & FADE OUT Song Credits Performances/Appearances Trivia * The Wiggles, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, and Steve Irwin (The Crocodile Hunter) wrote this song at Electric Avenue Studios. * In the 2013 version, the brass section is omitted so that the guitars and keyboards can sound more clearly. * In the 2013 version, Anthony tells the audience to dance along. * The 2013 music video was filmed alongside Furry Tales as the cliffs are seen in Tasmanian Tiger. * The 2013 music video showed footage making some older fans believe that Lachy and Emma are in a romantic relationship. (See Lemma for more info). * There is a medley named after this song. * The album version of Wiggly Safari has a slightly longer fade-out, but on the instrumental version of Karaoke Songs 3, it fades out even more. * An instrumental track of this song is played over the credits of the Splish Splash! Big Red Boat DVD. * Like Dorothy Queen Of The Roses, this song was also filmed live from Wiggly Party: Live in Concert, but in order to release it on the Wiggly Safari video, the live footage was re-dubbed with studio audio. * The Pumpkin Face version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on December 7th 2017. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the keyboards in the 2002 version. * The song is one of the most popular animal songs. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Songs In Medleys Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Steve Irwin Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Re-make songs